


puzzle

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Eddis wishes she could get news of Sophos.





	puzzle

Now that Attolia and Eddis are working together, Helen had supposed she might get better intelligence. After all, Relius is almost legendary as a master of the archives, his net spread throughout the peninsula.

But the news from Sounis is apparently confused and tangled from his sources as well. And news of Sophos is still utterly nonexistent.

Helen tries to piece together her sparse knowledge of events. The attack on Sophos’ family, the political situation in Sounis since then, the various unreliable rumors. It doesn’t fit together neatly, it doesn’t resolve into a picture. She supposes it only makes sense that she can’t figure it out; if anyone could find Sophos, he would be dead by now or held by one of the factions jousting for power. And she’s working at a disadvantage of distance and time.

Still, she can’t help but turn the puzzle over and over in her mind. Sophos, once found, will be a piece to a larger puzzle too–part of some plan Eugenides is formulating that she can’t quite grasp. And the thought of that is ominous. But she wants him found, not just to simplify things or smooth politics over, but for himself. She is worried.

She asks that Attolia give her any information on Sophos that they receive, and they agree, though politely enough that she’s not completely confident they’ll follow through. Well. She’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt of "Helen/Sophos, puzzle."


End file.
